My Eternal Love's Story
by SoraXReiko
Summary: I've lived for thousands of years. I've witnessed people come and go. Love wasn't for me. How could I just stand there, watch the one I love die? I was a lost soul, drifting aimlessly, nothing worth my attention. But I met her, living with his brother, whose mind's stuck in the 1500s. She taught me something I kept denying myself; that doing nothing won't get me anywhere. Bubbline.
1. Follow the Bubblegum

"Marceline?"

"What?"

"Girls have been buzzing around you lately."

"And?"

"Nothing."

I happened to be talking with my brother Marshall Lee. We are presently walking down the corridor, with most of the girls staring at both of us and giggling to themselves, while the boys glared in jealousy. My brother stopped and turned on his heel, waving goodbye to me as he walked backwards. He turned again and walked coolly to his classroom on the west wing with me walking down the east wing.

We don't really talk to each other much. Our personalities sometimes contradict one another's but once in a while we do agree on something. Marshall purposefully got a C to his entrance examination to our school so that the two of us won't be attending the same classes. We'll probably wreak havoc if we were. And of course, Marceline Abadeer, the greatest of the great, belong to the wisest.

"Well, what do we have here? The leech!" A gang leader named John shouted as I was passing by. Of course I stopped and stared at him, the hall slowly filled with silence. They call me leech for they said I attach myself too much to girls even when I don't. They should be calling the girls leeches, not me. I don't care about them, anyway.

He clapped his hands and looked at the boys beside him with a grin, turning back to the great me with a sarcastic yet pathetic face_. _This is the fourth time they mock me. If Marshall was still here, he could have beaten this John boy to pulp in less than a second. Literally less than a second. Not that I need Marshall's help at all.

"Aren't you fed up with that? Buzzing around girls too much?" He asks with a pout. I just chuckled at him and replied coolly.

"And you're saying this because you're fed up of being infamous? I'm sorry if that is so, but I can't help it. You're not even as handsome as I am. Or beautiful, whatever. So please get a hold of yourself, zit-boy." And I watched as his cheeks flushed in anger, trembling hands balling to fists. I waved my forefinger at him. "Watch it, Johnny-boy. You don't want to lose your cool in front of the ladies, no?"

"I won't if I beat you to a pulp!" He charged at me, his first attack very much visible to my vampire eyes. Yes, I'm a vampire. And these petty humans have no idea that their nightmares exist. Their blood-sucking, flesh-eating, war-lusting, nightmares. Although I don't eat flesh, hate wars, and quite forced to drink blood because of its color. John brought down his fist, the crowd that gathered around gasped while I sidestepped. John staggered forward a little, his bulky chest breathing heavily in anger. I just stuck up my nose and smirked. The crowd sighed in relief, since most of them were girls.

"It's futile. I'm going." And with that I turned my back on him. He roared and charged at me, but I never looked back. Instincts are enough to defeat such a weak human. He brought down his fist again and I sidestepped for the second time, but it seems that he had learned my move and quickly regained his composure to produced an uppercut, which only requires a step back.

"I'm tired of you, Abadeer!" He shouted, and it echoed throughout the hall. I absently slid a hand across my face in horror, only realizing it a second later, but never let the fear show. I'm not afraid of what he'll do, but afraid that Marshall would be rushing here just because he heard my name.

_I hope Marshall didn't hear that_. _We're what, two hundred yards apart from each other? _I thought, although I barely knew how far a yard was. John What's-His-Surname produced a pocket knife and many of the girls screamed in unison, though they didn't run from the sight of it. John's gang stared at the knife in horror, and I bet they never thought that desperation and insanity seized their leader.

"This will be the end, Marceline Abadeer!" He shouted louder and flipped the pocketknife to reveal the blade. I looked around nervously, as Marshall might come any minute now. "Months had passed since you came here, and the downfall of my reputation came with you! And tell you what, my girlfriend left me just because she adores you very much, hoping you would love her. And I'll just have to kill you to get her back." He smiled a little differently, and he had a crazed far-away look that focused on my direction.

"You're a lunatic." I said dryly. He nodded his head vigorously and shook the blade at me.

"Yes, I am. Now say bye-bye." The girls took a step back while some of them screamed. He threw the blade at my awesome face, a triumphant yet crazed grin forming on his cracked lips. I never thought he can throw so precisely a blade. So I pondered for a moment as the blade flew before me. If I sidestepped, someone might get hurt, considering someone might really be standing behind me. But if I caught the blade, I might wake a few of their suspicions, and I was quite wary since it happened years ago.

_Not that they have suspicions. But maybe if I…_

The impact is weak, since it was thrown by a petty human. So I don't need to brace myself for some staggering. What I did was to swing her backpack— which was slung only on my right shoulder— at the precise moment to deflect it. I didn't swing it too hard because it might fly to the direction of those who gathered around us so stubbornly. John's grin slowly faded into a frown. The hall was silent again, broken by defiant footsteps of two persons. A boy and a girl, a vampire's instincts say. Gender-indicator. Cool, huh?

"It's the Discipline Committee's President!" A girl to my right exclaimed as the girls parted to make way. I stared to my right, waiting intently for the president, whoever she might be. "And her brother, too!" Another exclaimed behind me. Trouble. Hooray.

With sparkling entrance, a tall young man with his hair dyed in pink- or so I think they're dyed- with lean body came pinning down John What's-His-Surname so hard I wondered if the latter could scarcely breathe at all. After him came a smaller woman, also with pink hair, with dazzling blue eyes. I saw something shift behind her, and I realize it was a young girl. Probably the one who fetched them.

"What shall we do with him?" The deep voice asked the girl, and it took a moment to realize it belonged to the tall, young man.

"Bring him to Mr. Petrikov. I'm afraid he'll be receiving his expulsion. So soon."

"Yes, milady." With that the young man pushed forward John, who didn't complain. As I watched them leave, I noticed that many of the girls are watching them eagerly, too. I guess the handsome guy is a heartthrob. I shouldered my bag and bent over to pick up the pocketknife. The president looked back and eyed me suspiciously. _I think I saw her before._

"Is that yours, Ms. Abadeer?" She asks authoritatively. I shook her head. _How'd she know my name?_

"It's his. He threw it at me. But I was able to evade it," I chuckled, "luckily." I flipped it back to hide the blade. The president shakes her head disapprovingly at me. Ah. I remembered. She's that student from our class who fancies science so much. She looks prettier without her glasses. The president beckoned me to follow, while I pocketed the knife.

"I have been observing you lately. You have caused so much trouble for a transferee." She started as we started walking down the corridor.

"They are the ones who give me troubles." I pointed out. But the president was half listening and continued on, "That is not the point Ms. Abadeer. You must avoid picking fights as long as opportunity allows you. But I must say that Mr. Castellan was totally at fault. Next time, do avoid fights." She nodded at me and pushed on to the student council room, leaving me at the door of our classroom. I waited for a moment, staring intently at the door for no reason. And as I was about to turn the doorknob and push it open, a hand seized my shirt and tugged it. I turned around.

"Uh, hi," a girl greeted me sheepishly, "I uhm…"

I smiled to encourage her.

"I want to give you this," the pretty young lady slips something out of her pocket and handed it over. It was a letter, as I had observed, encased in a little pink envelope. I smiled again and thanked her. The girl bowed and turned, giggling as she skipped away. I smoothed it out, since I absentmindedly crumpled it and kept it in my bag. I turned the doorknob and pushed it open, accompanied with a soft, little sigh.

As soon as I opened the door noisily, all eyes bore unto me but I took a step inside the room. Marceline-The-Great scanned them, looking from a pair of eyes to another_. _This batch does not bother to stick around with me, which meant they never bothered themselves doing what other girls do, as their hearts are only set on reading heaps of books about science and mathematics and whatnot. They don't, ah, _court_ me.

_I could feel my exclusion from these people. Not that I regret it._

I strode to my seat, cast the bag off my shoulder, and sat quite unlady-like. _It's very uncomfortable, I daresay, when sitting with your knees together, your back straight, and your hands resting so unmoving on your thighs that you might as well be mistaken for a statue._ And so you know, as I cast off my bag, I sat very slouchy that I looked like a wavy puddle in a seat.

I gazed forward, and as I was slowly entering into daydream, a blurry form appeared before the blurry doorway, and carrying an ingenious air with her gracefully walked to her seat at the front of Marceline-The-Great's column. I willed myself to clear the fuzzy vision accompanied by a slight drowsiness and looked beyond my seat. It was the class president, with her glasses on. I smirked to myself. Pushing my chair back, I almost had myself floating towards her. How I wish to just let my powers could freely do what it wants. My abilities had been dead since I came here.

"Hi, Ms. President," I whispered, for I do not want to cause some huge scandal, as they call it. A hushed murmur went up among the others, earning a glare from me, of course. "What's up?"

"I'm sorry, Ms. Abadeer," she whispers back, (like she also thought that talking to me was a huge mistake, though she lectured me a while ago) flipping through the leaves of three books at once, "but I'm in the middle of finding the formula I inserted in one of these books. The one that triggers activity in the brain to enable telekinesis, and I suppose that's possible, do you? We only used less than half of our brain, and studying it without triggering certain brain functions to life would take years to perfect, or maybe never. If only…" she trailed off. I scratched my head_. _I can tell her I can shape-shift, I can levitate myself, that I lived thousands of years ago, but doing so— to a stranger, even— would sound either crazy or stupid. Possibly both. She'd never believe me.

"Need some help? I can flip them for you." The president shook her head and replied that if I turned the books upside-down, all the formulas- 2,809 formulas each book, with an exception of dictionaries which contains exactly 5,000 formulas, she informed me- would all scatter and would surely be blown by the wind. I nodded vigorously before the president even says something how the wind works.

Previously you have been informed that I belonged with the wisest and cleverest, but my clever and mischievous mind only helped me belong to this class in a much undignified way. Yep, Marceline-The-Great, The Conqueror, The-Best-Singer-Ever, have cheated. I glued a list of formulas inside my calculator and inserted the answer key I, what's the word? — _borrowed_ in my folder. I also chose a seat by the corner at the very back of the room, away from the professor's desk so I can easily flip it open when I needed to and hide it swiftly when the professor had his rounds. Sometimes I marvel upon my cleverness. Most probably always.

I admit it was easier to leave her there flipping through thousands of pages, but something held me in my place. Something I was not aware of nor acquainted with. Something that radiates mystery and arouses interest. So I offered to help her find it. Together, we flipped through her books, reinserting the formulas before they get blown by the wind. The president was silent, dead silent mind you, contrary to what I expected. Normally they will chat away with what they know, and I remembered I was different from them. Not only with the fact that I am not human, but because I'm not, ah, mentally prepared? Intelligent, in other words (using the word 'nerd' feels so, nerdish. So I didn't use it.) And soon I found a way to make the girl open up to me.

"Found it, Ms. President." I said, waving the paper back and forth. She gently took it and smiled approvingly this time. "Thanks." I thought I had it, but her soft facial expression suddenly turned stern and unwavering. She ordered me to get back to my seat. And I did, returning to that previous wavy puddle scrutinized by students from behind their large spectacles. There was a clatter outside and the door slid open, revealing a stout little teacher only about my elbow, carrying a pile of big books and closing the door with his foot. But it proved difficult and he falls face first on the slippery floor. All of them gasped while I tried so hard to stifle a laugh. The teacher grunted and stood up to wipe himself off. After having a hearty laugh, I stood up and walked over to my professor to help him. I bent over to pick up some of the books. Ms. President stood up and helped me pick the others up. I cleared my throat, and the professor stopped smoothing his coat. The president was also looking at me— in fact, everybody. But I didn't hesitate.

"Sir, next time you shouldn't bring things heavier than you are." I stifled another laugh, but the president was glaring at me for being rude. When I turned to our professor, he, too, was glaring.

"Is that an insult? If it is, you may leave." He said sternly. Why would I admit I said it as an insult?

"Of course not, sir. I meant it… kindly." I smiled. But he was still frowning at me.

"Who would believe that crap of yours?"

I laughed. That teacher have never said those kind of words."Crap?"

"LEAVE!" I stifled a grin and placed the books on the table. Then I went back to my seat to fetch my bag with everyone's gaze following me. The president was mad for sure. I left the room. I laughed to myself. That's the first time I got kicked out of the room and since I can't go anywhere without being interrogated by teachers, I quickly headed to the rooftop.

I opened the door to the rooftop. I peeked, and I saw the very young man from before leaning on the railings. The president's brother.

"I never knew that you kind of people skip classes," I whispered to his ear. He jumped up and looked at me. I smiled.

"Good morning, Ms. Abadeer," He greeted warmly. I unconsciously raised an eyebrow. They're quite different from each other. I like this boy. Not very cold.

"Good day. Why are you here?"

"Getting fresh air from all paper works. There are many meetings that required my presence, and I attended my sister's," he sighed, "Besides, I don't want my brain to blowing up any minute now." He laughed and I smiled.

"You're very different from your sister. She seems to study every second of her life."

"She does." And together we sat on the floor.

"You know," he looked at me with scrutiny, but smiled, "I like you. Very different from other students in our class." Oh right. He's my classmate, too.

"Should I take that as an insult or a compliment?" I snickered. He shook his head.

"Compliment," he said, and he put his hand on his cheek for support. And he started narrating their life, although we only just met.

"My sister and I grew up with our parents. We were a happy family. Once we went to the fields to play. We invited our parents to come, but they said they still had to experiment things. I cannot remember what the name was, but I'm sure it was the blood in the vial. We played for hours and hours. We went back very satisfied, but that satisfaction had faded when we watched our house get caught in a terrible fire while our parents are still inside. Our older cousins offered their protection and home, but we refused and lived on our own. Since then, Bubblegum started doing experiments as well. She slowly became an independent woman, but she's just too hard on herself. And, mind you, she never fell in love with a man before."

I held up my hand. "Wait. In short, your lives are quite similar to that of the Baudelaire orphans?"

He nodded. "I guess. You should tell yours too."

"Why should I?"

He faced me and said, "It's a good way to know each other better." I was silent for seconds. That would be centuries ago, and a century is already a long way back. That's the first time anybody asked me to do that, and I knew I had to make a believable cock-and-bull story.

"I… have a brother, Marshall, and when we were young our father left us to live on our own. We only had each other. We went to different places. Our refuge was one another. I cannot seem to recall any place I went without him."

No… way.

That was true. I thought I was to say something very unlike from reality, but it was true. Our father left us on our own. But with the help of our royal blood, it was impossible that no one would help us. But even if we are fed by the other vampires and protected from the wild beasts of the past, my brother and I were never to be apart. We live in one world, in two bodies, but our hearts beat as one. When alchemists came as well as those who wish to eradicate our existence, our numbers were drastically diminished. For every year that passed, there were fewer of us. In the Medieval Age, it was only the two of us and our father, the King, who were left. And yet he let us be.

"Your mother?" his voice asked me.

"Dead," I said. "Cast away to the wild beasts."

"That's… horrible."

That, too, was true. My mother, cast away to the wild beasts because she was blessed by angels although she's a vampire. She was very kind you could hardly believe she was one of us. I do not want to believe in nothing, but a day cannot pass without a thought of my mother alive.

"Sorry," he said, giving my hand a squeeze. "I shouldn't have asked."

"No that's okay." I replied. We sat in silence for a few minutes.

"Should we go back?"

I glanced at my watch. It's only 9: 40, twenty minutes before class is dismissed. I should spend them up here _wisely_.

"No. The teacher kicked me out so… Let's play here instead. If you wish to go, it's fine with me. It's just that-"

"Sure. Let's play." He sat nearer to me and searched eagerly. "Where is it?"

I slid a hand into my bag and excitedly pulled out a PSP. He looked down at it, looked up to me, then back at the PSP and at me again.

"You don't want it?"

"I don't play those kinds of games." Great. Handsome guys should love playing video games!

"How about board games? Scrabble?" I cannot help but notice how his eyes lit up with what I offered. With a sigh, I pulled out the board game. We started.

"Goodness. I can't believe you still play this thing."

"How come you could bring them? These things are not allowed in the campus." He asked.

"Because I wanted to," I said as I think of what to add on his words. "You don't know how boring it is here. Always listening to what the teacher says. Ha! Deteriorate." I picked up all seven letters I got and placed them next to his.

"This is the first time that a student from our class should ever be kicked out of the room," he said, picking up a few letters and replacing them, "and that I should ever lose."

I grinned at him and wiped clean the letters on the board. I collected them all and placed them inside my bag.

"You shouldn't have done that. I was supposed to add something."

"No matter, I could have won the game." I glanced again at my watch.

"It's 9:55. Let's go back." I slung the bag on my shoulders and started off, but he took my hand and kneeled in a gentlemanly demeanor and said very softly,

"I could have believed in coincidence, but it was really nice meeting you here, Ms. Abadeer," And he kissed my hand.

I don't want to be kissed like that. Back in the days of Queen Elizabeth I could have agreed, but that was a long time ago. Gentlemen do not exist in this world anymore. Even if they do, not like _this_. So I slowly took away my hand and said, "Marceline. That's my name." He looked up quizzically, but it soon vanished. He stood up and looked around, an opportunity for me to wipe my hand on my pants. Wait. I remembered something.

"What _is_ your name? I have talked to you so much and I have yet to ask your name." He laughed at my statement.

"My name is Gumball." Alright. That was one weird name. "It's been months, and you still don't know who I am?"

"It's been months, and you still call me Ms. Abadeer. In fact, I never knew anyone but my brother. Now let's go back. If it wasn't for your idiotic act, we should be in the classroom by this time." And so we trotted down from the rooftop, then running as fast as we could toward our classroom, regardless of all eyes that watched us as we passed by. Although I was running, it felt as if I was only walking. My adrenaline doesn't seem to decrease.

We stopped at the door, Gumball panting behind me. I peeked and the teacher was arranging the books, ready to march and open the door.

"Quick, Gumball!" I pulled him up so he won't slouch and wiped the sweat of his face with a handkerchief. The girls who happened to pass by were startled and blushed. They went back to where they came from.

I rolled my eyes. _Thank you for misunderstanding._

Inside, I could hear footsteps closing in. I jumped next to Gumball and waited. The door opened, and I almost laughed because the teacher was obviously one third of the door. Students poured and filled the hallway.

"Good morning, sir," Gumball courteously greeted. Our professor glared at me again.

"Why is this girl with you?" he demanded, "Has she been a nuisance to your important works? If she has been, then allow me to inform the principal."

"No, sir. In fact, she helped with my paper works in the student council room. Moreover, she told me about what happened a while ago," he remarked with a saddened voice, and looked at me with feign pity, "Is it true, sir, that you had her kicked out of your class?"

"You have not heard how rude her remark was, Mr. Gumball."

"But she has helped you, sir. When all of them were staring she helped you. How could you do that to her?"

I thought that maybe I should make Gumball eat the handkerchief to stop him from speaking because he was making it worse. The professor glared at the two of us. What he said was so laughable.

"I suppose you have a point. I actually hated it, when they stared at me like that doing nothing. Forgive me Ms. Abadeer, I will make sure that your conduct will be graded appropriately." He went away.

"What's that supposed to mean? He's gonna have my conduct the lowest it can get?"

"Maybe not." He opened the door for me and I went inside.

"Thanks for that, although what you said was very… what do you call that… absurd? It makes me wonder if you have convincing powers."

"It's mere charm."

"Right, right. Charm, you call it."

I walked toward my seat and slapped the bag on the desk. Gumball sat next to the president, apparently busy with her formulas. She looked up and whispered angrily, which sounded very clear to my ears, "What are you doing, Gumball?! Don't hang around with her!"

Gumball eagerly sat to lean over her and whispered back, "Oh, you don't know what a great girl she is! We talked a lot and we played and I lost- for the first time, mind you- and then―"

"Gumball, I am _not_ interested with what happened."

I warily closed in.

"Ms. President? Do you wanna play too?" She jerked her head in my direction and glared at me. It was dazzling; the way her hair flipped. I smiled at the thought.

"No. Do you want me to confiscate those items?" I shook my head apologetically (It's a fake, don't worry.) She turned back to her brother. "Don't be an idiot, Gumball. It's against the school rules. The next time you are involved with this, I won't hesitate on dumping her in front of Mr. Petrikov, including you."

"Sorry." Gumball apologized through a pout.

"Enough of that. Break is almost over. Let us go, Gumball. You too, Ms. Abadeer. I don't want you starving." Ms. President got up from her seat and dragged Gumball with her. Sweet. If she said _I don't want you to starve_, that would have been sweeter.

"No, no. Call her Marceline. She doesn't like being called Ms. Abadeer anymore, Bubblegum." I was marching as well, but I was surprised with their names. Their parents must love candies. I wonder what I should name my child. Candy Wrapper, perhaps?

The cafeteria was crowded, but most who saw the siblings parted and gave them—us, since I was jogging behind them— their positions. We easily had our orders.

"I wonder if they've got tomato shake." The two of them looked suspiciously at me. Bubblegum spoke up first.

"Why would you want tomato shake, of all things?" _Because I have to drink something red so I won't lose my head._ That rhymes. Cool.

"Because I like red."

"You can have strawberry shake instead." Gumball offered.

"It's not red."

"Okay."

We reached the counter. The big, fat employee glared at me and spoke so grimly. Why does everyone glare at me?

"Your order?"

"I'll have a slice of pizza, a chocolate milkshake, and a tomato sauce."

"We don't serve tomato sauce."

"Of course you do."

"Only if you order fries."

"Just give me the freaking sauce," I gestured to the people behind me, "Can't you see that there are many who are waiting?"

The lady grunted and threw my food inside a paper bag. "How rude," I commented. "If my shake spilled, you're going to change it."

I snatched my bag and tossed the paper bill flying above the employee's head. She gritted her teeth and was about to make a snatch for me. I grinned at her and sprinted away, chasing Bubblegum and Gumball. When I caught up and already nearing them, Bubblegum turned to me and promptly interrogated me, "What did you do now?"

"Nothing."

"What _is it_?"

"The employee was being rude. So I was rude to her too." I fished my pizza from the paper bag and took a bite. I smirked as she rolled her eyes at me. I put my bag next to me and fished the letter.

"A conference slip from Mr. Petrikov, I suppose?" she asked and I laughed.

"Like hell. I will never get a conference slip. Besides, conference slip in pink envelope? You've got to be kidding me. It's a… letter, fair enough." Gumball inched his way towards me and sipped on his strawberry milkshake. "A love letter?"

I shrugged. "Probably." Slowly, I opened the note.

_Ugh. Gumball, go away._

Dear Marceline,

Hi! I'm your biggest fan. You're so beautiful and cool and kind and cute. So I was just wondering whether we could go on a date? Just you and me? I will be waiting this Saturday, at one o'clock. Meet me at the amusement park. I look forward to it!

Raven

"Who's Raven?" Gumball asked. I shrugged.

"Maybe the girl who came running to give me the letter."

"A girl?"

"No. A boy. Of course it's a girl! I just said so." If only Gumball didn't say it out loud. Idiot. Now look at how Bubblegum stares at me! What a cute, inquisitive face! But then, her face hardened again.

"Gumball, quit asking. You know she's popular with girls," O-hoh. They know. I took three bites from the pizza. "If only you have refined manners, I could have been one of them."

"Really, now?" I asked as I pulled out my shake and tomato sauce.

"You're a beautiful girl. A great soccer player. Even cooler than the boys out there."

"Opposites attract, dear. We won't make a match if I'm what you wanted," I smirked, "It'd be no fun. And you couldn't have noticed all of what you said if I wasn't like that. So I suppose you have had love letters from a lot of boys who admire you out there?"

Gumball, who had been silent for a split second, said, "A lot every day. Even from girls. But she always throws away those letters in the trash can by the gate before going home. I pity them, really."

Then we were all silent. Partly because Bubblegum shut him up, and I really can't argue with the mood going on like that. A girl wearing big round glasses courteously walked up to him and whispered something in his ear. He got up in no time and was already walking away when he said, "Student Council! Be right back at lunch," he winked at me and said, "I'm expecting you, Marceline."

When we were out of earshot, I said, "You're brother's a heartthrob."

She shook her head but never said anything. Bubblegum got up and threw the paper bag in the trash bin. I got up as well, and grabbing her by the arm, I paced five yards away from the trash bin.

"Watch this." I threw the crumpled paper bag into the trash can the instant the wind died away. It rolled around its rim, and fell into the interior. I gave her thumbs up.

"Are you a basketball player, too?" She asked, and I was about to answer yes when she turned on her heel and marched back to the classroom. I really like this tsundere.

I know it's too early to call it love. But I do believe in love at first sight. She was gorgeous, smart—too smart, and she totally had everything in the criteria I always reminded myself. I sure love the way she snaps at me and those glares really send me off smiling to myself. There was also something else. She's the first girl who ever caught my attention. Everybody seems fake to me, milling around just because I was cool and amazing. She was different. She didn't pay attention to me, though I'm not really sure it was a plus. Next, her past was interesting. Living only with her brother, the way I lived with Marshall. To depend on no one but to each other. We were different, because we were immortal. We were powerful. Humans are weak, mindless of the things they do. Bubblegum and Gumball changed the way I view humans. Weak, but they can also be tough. Maybe humanity can't be that bad.

"You know, I like sweet things," I whispered, "Like you."

I can feel the overflowing irritation coming from her, and I almost cackled. She was walking faster than before.

"Wait! I was only joking."

"Put your jokes to wherever they belong. I have no time for them." She opened the door. There were a few chatting at the back of the room, though most of them were reading books, solving sophisticated math problems, and eating their unfinished snacks as slow as turtles.

Time was passing by so fast I could hardly keep up. As usual, I wasn't listening to discussions, only gazing at Bubblegum who was totally into it. Once I caught myself smiling. And I was like, "God, Marceline, stop smiling! Your jaws will ache." So I slapped my cheeks and pinched them. But the teacher got distracted and ordered— _asked_ me to stand up and _kindly_ continue his story about Jean Francois Champollion of France; the part where he was still a kid. Good thing it was History, not Mathematics. So I did. I told the part wherein he knew a lot of languages; about six ancient languages when he was a young man; when he studied Ancient Egyptian to beat the English. How he used Coptic language to decipher meanings from the Rosetta Stone. And of course, I wouldn't want to leave out the part where he died. The teacher was amazed, considering I put a lot more details than anyone of them could have. That's a musty old woman for you. How I miss those times. I personally went to France to check it out, how the war between them was going on. Of course, I didn't take the plane; it was way out of my budget. Oh wait, the plane was yet invented by that time.

"Well explained, Ms. Abadeer. You may take your seat." I sat down, and caught Bubblegum staring at me. But in a whip of her hair, she turned back to the teacher.

After that, he never called me again. I knew he expected that I'd be clueless and staring blankly at him.

Lunch came. I was sticking with Bubblegum, who was getting a lot more irritable by the second and a lot more dazzling to me. She was bringing a pink lunchbox, plastic spoon and fork still pink, and I can't help wondering if the rice was also pink. I was torn between laughing and staying serious. We sat on the grass, which was a really bad idea since the sun was also _glaring_ at me. My skin started smoking.

"I, uh, will be back in a jiffy." I rushed to the other side of the school, pulled a big umbrella and stuck it on the soil. I opened it.

"Thanks." I never meant to do it for her, but glad it made her... not so much unsettling.

"Oh. You're welcome." I said.

I watch her; from opening her lunchbox (which was cute) and setting it on her lap (also cute), how she ate with too feminine a manner it makes me ashamed of myself (but still cute). It continued on like that: me watching her, and Bubblegum eating. Then she noticed me.

"Why aren't you eating?" She said it like, _Where's the sugar?_ without much enthusiasm. Just to say something. (If you know what I mean).

Huh, Love. Too insignificant to notice. It's not like I'm a statue or something.

I shook my head then shrugged. _Holy Zeus, I don't stand a chance with this girl. Never even having a crush before._

Gumball never came. So, basically, it's just the two of us. She doesn't seem to mind the truth that I've been watching her eat until she finishes and packs away her lunchbox. And I, on the other hand, didn't mind that Gumball was nowhere in sight.

She stood up. I did the same.

She glanced at me. "Suddenly you're not irritating anymore." Then, when I least expect it, she smiled.

My heart did a lot of jumping jacks. It took a quiet gasp to calm it down. A thousand quiet gasps.

"Thank you," I huffed, "but I like annoying you better."

She was already walking away, I doubted she heard it. I also wondered whether she meant it. It sounded _I love you_ in my ears. Gosh, I'm going crazy.

Time passed in a blur like it always did. I remember me telling Gumball found myself standing by the gate, waiting for Marshall. Bubblegum stayed for her daily meeting, or so. Marshall came jogging down waving not at me, but to the girls who screamed his name. Then I saw the girl who gave me the love letter. She met my eyes, and blushed. In an instant, Marshall was at my side.

"Go go?" He asked.

"You go on first," I replied. "I have to talk to someone." He arched an eyebrow.

"But we've always went home _together_," his voice cracked a little, I think. I felt sorry for him.

"I'll wait for you, then."

I approached the young girl. "Hey."

Her eyes suddenly flashed _red._ Then she leaned over and kissed me.


	2. Brewing Rivalry

"So, Bubblegum, do you like her?" Gumball asked me. Here he goes again. He'd gotten himself love-struck for the girl.

"No." I said bluntly. She's funny, I think, but too irritating. Like a pesky mosquito that keeps buzzing 'round your ears?

"Anyway," I pushed on, "stop looking for her records. It's getting on my nerves, for some reason."

He continued shuffling the papers, like I didn't say anything. I wiped a sweat that trickled down the side of my face and decided to gaze down at the gate through the student council room's window. The last of the students are already leaving except for Marceline, a boy, who, to my surprise, looked exactly like her, and the girl who fetched me to go stop the fight this morning. Uh, Raven, I think.

Now that I thought about it, Raven is the girl who found the courage to confess to Marceline. Not that I care.

"Bubblegum?" he said.

"What?"

"She told me that she didn't understand anything during math and I wanted"

"It's because she doesn't intend listen."

"―to give her some notes I made in advance. To help her."

I didn't say anything.

"You're going with me, by the way." It took me five seconds to register that to my brain and process it thoroughly.

"_What?!_ Like hell I'm going!"

I stacked the papers as neatly as I could. It was bad enough that I spent the whole day with her. Worse enough when she kept on pestering me, and worst when I said that she wasn't that annoying anymore by accident, giving her false hope. I need to maintain my good reputation. I knew hanging around with her was a bad idea. I was stupid to do it anyway.

"You need not calculate everything you do, sis. Just… just go with the flow or something." He said, as if he knew what I was thinking. They said twins think alike. I do not believe in that. Gumball is more of a free spirit, when I am a chained one. And what's more? I was the one who chained me, to the past. I keep telling to free myself; to grab hold of the key and unlock the binds. But I threw it away, and someone has stolen it.

I need to find that someone, once I get desperate into getting a real life.

The windows rattled intensely, I was afraid that any moment one of them will shatter. A mob of crows came and sped down by the gate. They spiraled, and everything was thrown into confusion.

Where did they come from? And did Marceline just get eaten inside? I hope not. Though I don't really look forward to seeing her alive. Too cruel of me? Not really.

Maybe my eyes tricked me, but a movement from the inside―something huge― thrashed and the crows scattered. Marceline looked furious and she approached Raven. But Raven immediately backed away and drew a staff.

I started to go down, and Gumball was following me.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

A monster fell in love with me. Dang, it was stupid of me not to notice.

"So you're saying that your name is Raven, but you're a Crow Master? Unusual," was my comment.

Fine thing the crows have gone. It felt good to turn into a wolf again. I got really angry ever since she started to in fact kiss me and I backed away. First kiss is special (though it was kind of special if it ever happened. Nasty special.) It was infuriating! I approached her.

"Marceline! Company!" Marshall shouted.

It means let's get out of here.

I was about to vanish, you see, but at the corner of my eye, the twins are running to the chaos.

"Wait, Marshall!" I ran to the both of them as fast as a normal human could. Marshall followed me. I grabbed Gumball, while he grabbed Bubblegum.

Together, we dragged the both of them away from death.

"What was that?" Gumball asked me. The crows began forming another tornado.

_Mom, help us._

I risked a look back. The crows tumbled over each other, crashing and pecking. They scattered and vanished.

"Go home," says Marshall. I nodded to Gumball.

"You really should," I said. Marshall and I walked to our home. Bubblegum didn't say anything. Sure she wouldn't. The sun was setting over the horizon.

This would be the first time that I felt Mom closer that it made me think that praying to her everyday had paid off. If she comes back, I will do everything to make sure she stays where she is and within my line of sight.

Gumball was saying something, but the distance blew it away. And so the two of us left, distracted, senses too dull to feel danger. Arriving at house suddenly became a terrible idea. It was clear Marshall also hated the thought of leaving them.

"Hey, bro, it's fine," I assured him, or tried to. I myself am unsure. What if something happened to them? To her?

"Yeah. They will be. We should go inside." He obviously didn't want to hear anything else about it. He never acted like this before, and I have not the slightest idea what caused this. It struck me that he might also be thinking the same thing. That something is definitely changing in me. I hope not. Humans don't live forever. Falling for them is just not right. Watching them die? Not for me. And definitely not for my bad-ass brother.

I touched the doorknob and someone spoke up, sending goose bumps travelling down my arms.

"Can we come in too? It's getting late."

The both of us whirled around, but it's just the twins themselves. Marshall and I exchanged looks, though I couldn't read what's on his mind. We nodded at the same time.

I sat at the large sofa, with my brother at my right and Bubblegum to my left.

"This is gonna be a problem," I murmured.

Bubblegum apparently heard me. "What was that?"

Gosh, that comment was beautiful. Perhaps not at all. Maybe my breakfast was so good I temporarily fell in love with her. Or maybe I'm just trying to fool myself.

"I said you're prettier than ever," I smiled.

She smirked, and I can't deny it was sexy."Funny, that's not what I heard."

Marshall elbowed me real hard. I grunted and hissed at him, sending a silent question like, _What was that for?_

No answer is given.

It was six o' clock, and our dinner was _adobo,_ making their eyes grow wide at the sight. Surely they've eaten this food?

"What's this?" They asked in unison. O-okay. It's not like it's grub or what.

"Chicken adobo," Marshall explained with unwavering patience. That's it. He's never like this.

"_Iba ka ngayon," _I told him in Tagalog, "_Anong meron?"_

"_Wala. Wala naman," _he replied in a hush whisper that makes me worry even more. Nothing? But I knew better than push him further than that. I respect it, whatever it is.

We ate in silence. I kept glancing to his direction, and I often feel him watching me as well. I stacked the plates and dumped them in the sink.

"Marceline?" It was Gumball. He slipped his hand in his bag and pulled a notebook. He handed it to me.

"Notes. Hope it helps." I took it tentatively. You're too kind, Gumball. I don't want to hurt you. Please don't harbor any feelings for me.

"Thanks." I glanced behind his back, and Marshall was putting up a conversation with Bubblegum. I don't wish to eavesdrop, so I focused on Gumball instead. "You can stay the night here. You can take a bath there," gesturing to the second door to the right, "and I'll be leaving you fresh clothes."

"You won't be lending me your clothes, will you now?" he asked with a smile. I laughed at him. "Surely not."

I yelled Marshall's name and told him to come with me upstairs. Bubblegum was smiling as he approached me, but I didn't care, I suppose. Marshall has a way with girls.

"Yeah?" he asked like it was something exciting. "Uhm… Lend Gumball some o' your clothes. I'll lend mine to Bubblegum."

"Sure." He sprinted upstairs and was carrying clothes downstairs in no time. Something is stirring inside of me. I met him while he's going down.

"What's with you?" I blurted. He looked at me unbelievingly. Surely that's not from jealousy?

There was something in his eyes… making me wish I didn't say that.

"Hey―" I started, but he jumped down the stairs and handed it to Gumball. I just sighed and fetched Bubblegum's clothes.

I handed it to her.

"Thanks." I barely heard her, but at least I did.

"'Kay." She looked worriedly at me. She leaned and looked directly into my eyes. "What's wrong?" I averted my gaze. But she took my chin and turned my head to her.

"What is it?" She demanded. I pushed her hand away.

"You hate me. Let's… Let's just stay at that, yeah? You hate me, I tick you off. See? Simple."

"It didn't answer my question, Marceline." My heart did a thousand jumping jacks. She never called me by my first name alone, as far as I can remember.

"Just had a problem with my bro."

"Oh." Outside, lightning struck and thunder followed.

"If you're scared, I can be generous enough to share my bed with you," I teased. "Those crows were totally horrifying."

She punched me in the arm. I didn't feel it.

"Sorry for annoying you," I whispered. She raised an eyebrow.

"Is that part of your plan of ticking me off?"

"Yes…" I said. Marshall was approaching, heads down. "I think."

Maybe leaving them alone is the best thing to do. If Bubblegum finds him a better acquaintance, if not a friend, then I'd leave them be.

Soon Gumball finished and Bubblegum went in with a big smile on her face. After waiting for two hours, she went out and we jumped in the bed. I insisted we all sleep in one room.

I dumped tons of pillows in my bed and snuggled inside.

"Hey, Marshall. I'm sorry about, you know, what I said a while ago. I swear I didn't mean it."

No answer. As I was thinking of falling asleep, he said, "I don't want to go to school anymore. That girl will chase us. And more will get hurt."

"Okay." I was torn between agreeing and protesting. More will get hurt, and I know that. But not seeing Bubblegum every day? No way. I have to check on her. I had no memory of him saying more than that, nor falling asleep. I dreamt of something vivid, as I always have.

"_You hold the key. Give it to her when the time is right." A voice was saying. It resembles my mom's voice very much._

"_What key?" I shouted in the void that swirled around me. The voice was coming from all directions. Tears threatened to spill, and one succeeded to roll down my cheeks. "Mom… Where are you?"_

"_The key to her freedom. Remember it well, Marceline." The void slowly dissipated and I watched myself stare blankly, unaware of the tears that had escaped. I tried to shout her name, but nothing came out. It turned into a scene, me at a dark room, with a little girl apparently asleep. I was drenched in blood, and was wiping it to the girl's forehead, cheeks, and over the chest. As I watched closely, she looked rather like me, but between her collarbones was a mark, vaguely familiar._

"_I love you, Christina," I heard myself say. "Don't hate me."_

The dream dissolved.

Thinking I was convulsing, I snapped open my eyes, frantically looking around. But it was just Marshall shaking me awake, with the other twins as viewers.

"Thank goodness! You were shouting for mom and asking what key is what…" Marshall sighed.

"What?" I said, lightheaded for a minute. I glanced at my watch. 8:30 AM."Uhm… Aren't we late for school?"

"No school. Saturday." Gumball chimed in. Bubblegum rolled her eyes.

"But there is job for Student Council's President and her sidekick," she grunted.

It's free day. I can sleep all day. But I was thinking of something better than that.

Quickly, I jumped from bed and darted in the bath. It didn't take long, and I changed to casual clothes.

"Let me go with you," I grinned. She looked skeptically at me, while Gumball was expectant, eyes twinkling. She nodded slowly. Looks like the idea was too unbearable for her. But when I noticed Marshall, he was dressed in checkered shirt and tattered pants. Bubblegum just smiled at him.

Great. Marshall is coming as well.

I realized that I was now the one who is eyeing him suspiciously. We closed the door behind us.

"Looks like you got something for her?" I blurted out.

"Y-yeah. I think so too."

I hate him.


End file.
